Raindrops
by X-Vampire-Priestess-X
Summary: Roderich tries to get Gilbert to be more tidy. When he refuses and hurtful words are said, Roderich does the only thing he can do and plays the piano. Slight fluff and some swearing on Gilbert's side.


"GILBERT!" Came a shout from upstairs, which seemed to echo around the large house. A snowy haired man with crimson eyes came bounding out from one of the down stairs rooms into the foyer of the house where the stairs were located.

"Yeah?" He shouted back up. After a few moments, a man with chocolate brown hair that had a stray strand that stuck out and curled slightly at the tip came into view and carefully descended the stairs, carrying what looked like a pile of clothing. When he came in front of the albino, he thrust the pile of clothes into the other's arms.

"Why must you insist on leaving your clothes lying about on the floor when you take them off? It's not that hard to pick them up and put them in the laundry basket you daft buffoon!" The brown haired man huffed, face full of anger and a glare from those amethyst eyes that could kill. Gilbert simply grinned like he always did and cradled the clothes.

"Aw come on Roddy, don't get mad at me. My awesomeness won't allow it. Besides, it's just clothing, nothing to get worked up about" He said, clearly not bothered by the other's outrage.

"Oh I have every right to get mad at you Gilbert Beilshmidt! I'm the one who always ends up picking your stuff up after you. You're a grown man for god sake. And your clothing strewn about the place makes it look untidy and horrible!" Roderich said, now crossing his arms and his glare now boring an invisible hole into Gilbert's skull. The more Roderich seemed to get angry, the wider Gilbert's smile seemed to grow. Dumping the clothes on the floor by his feet, he closed the distance between him and the other, wrapping his arms gently around Roderich's waist and nuzzling his neck.

"Don't be such a neat freak Roddy. I never heard you complaining about them last night when you were so anxiously demanding I take them off so I could seize your vital regions" He purred into Roderich's ear, ending the statement with a lick to the outside of it. That was the last straw. The Austrian pushed Gilbert away and almost screamed in frustration.

"I've had enough of you Gilbert! Always messing up my home and when I say something to you about it, you always try and distract me to get away from the subject in hopes I don't pressure you on the matter. Well it stops here and you are going to take your filthy clothes and put them in the damn laundry basket, even if I have to drag you there myself!" Roderich shouted, panting slightly as he let out his anger and frustration. Gilbert's expression had turned sour and he threw his hands up in defeat.

"Okay, if you want to have that fucking stick up your ass all your life then fine!" He said, bending down and gathering up the clothes.

"You really need to fucking chill and have a little more fun in your life instead of playing that god damned piano of yours all the fucking time" The albino hissed and went to walk away before stopping and turning on his heel to face Roderich once more.

"You know, you should be with West instead of me! You're both so alike, you'd probably do a hell of a lot better together than we are! I had more fun out of Denmark than you…" He said, muttering the last part out as he walked away, but was still loud enough for Roderich to hear. The Austrian felt his heart sink a little as he watched Gilbert walk off, those words manifesting in his mind and eating away at him inside. As the Prussian disappeared, Roderich slumped against the wall, trying to hold back tears. He never knew Gilbert could be so cold and cruel with his words. Was Roderich really that serious all the time to elicit such hurtful statements from his lover? Then again, Gilbert never really thought about things when he said them and just blurted out whatever came to mind. However, Roderich couldn't help but feel those words held some sort of conviction, like Gilbert really meant what he said. The brunette shook his head, pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind and took his glasses off, wiping feverently at his eyes as tears threatened to over flow. Replacing his glasses, he walked in the opposite direction to Gilbert, walking along the familiar corridor and walking up to a set of doors he knew so well.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the doors and entered the large room, the room where he kept his beloved piano. He walked over to it, studying its ever so familiar curves and the shimmer on the polished surface. He brushed his fingertips gently over the lid before taking a seat on his stool and opening the smaller lid in front of him to reveal the black and white keys his fingers skilfully glided across almost every day. With a sigh he looked out the window. The weather really reflected his mood. Dull, gloomy and depressing. He could see small droplets appearing on the window, signalling it had started to rain. He looked back to the piano keys and racked his mind for what he should play. Not being able to come up with something, he stood and walked over to the large window, staring out to the dull and greying landscape before him. He let his forehead rest against the glass and closed his eyes. He could hear nothing but the raindrops, just the steady tap of delicate raindrops against the cold glass, before a strong wind pushed them forcefully against it. That's when Roderich got his inspiration. He walked over to a small desk he also had in the room and opened one of the draws on it, the one in which he kept all his sheet music. He rifled through the alphabetically listed folders until he came across one labelled '_Chopin_'. Plucking it from its place, he opened the folder up and flicked through the sheets until he came across some paper clipped together, the first sheet entitled '_Raindrops Prelude_' at the top. He hadn't played this song in so long. He used to love it so much and played it whenever he could get the chance, until he had played it so much that others started to get annoyed with him and was forced to move onto other compositions. Smiling a little at the memory, he took the small wad of sheets and placed the folder back in the draw. He walked back over to his piano and sat back down, unclipping the sheets and neatly placing them on the little stand and straightening himself up. Taking another deep breath and focusing on the sheet music, he began to play the first notes. They were slow, soft and light and sounded so uplifting to Roderich that a small smile played on his lips.

Gilbert dumped his clothing into the laundry basket and leaned against the wall as he ran a hand through his white locks. He shouldn't have said those things to Roderich. He didn't mean them at all, though even to himself it sounded as if he did. But he couldn't hate Roderich for being the way he was. He may act like such a prude all the time and nag every minute, but Gilbert did truly love him. Sure, the Dane he used to be with was fun like him and they got up to all kinds of mischievous things together, but Gilbert needed a certain balance in his life and Roderich was that balance. He needed the Austrian's serious side to counter his over excited side and give some order to his life to keep what little sanity he had left in tact after the events of the second world war. He leaned his forehead against the cool wall and closed his eyes, trying to block out all negative thoughts. That's when he heard a slow, soft melody playing. He lifted his head up and listened harder and noticed that the melody got a little faster, but still sounded soft. Such a wonderful series of notes could only be produced by one person. He made his way out of the back room he was in and continued to walk through the house, the sound getting slightly louder with each step, allowing Gilbert to hear each note more clearly. The notes began to get a little heavier, but began changing back to the lighter sounding ones and the melody seemed to repeat itself. Though it didn't last long and the heavier notes came back. Gilbert was now approaching the room where his partner now sat, playing a now almost saddening melody. It made Gilbert reflect on the song as he stood outside listening intently. From what he's heard so far, it could almost be interpreted that there was something good in the beginning, but then something bad happened and has left a sad atmosphere. Gilbert's eyes closed and he thought this song could pretty much be about him and Roderich, after what had happened.

As he snapped back to the song, he noticed the lighter notes had come back and fell back into the same melody as before. Taking a small breath, he slowly walked into the room, guilt flooding back to him as his eyes set upon Roderich. But he continued to walk, as if on auto pilot, and came up behind Roderich. He didn't know whether the other was aware of his presence, but assumed he did as he had known many times before when Gilbert used to sit underneath the window outside listening to him play. The albino sat down on the stool with Roderich, his legs either side of the Austrian and his arms carefully snaked around the other's waist, as not to jog him and make him miss a note. Gilbert then buried his head in the nape of Roderich's neck, placing a light kiss to it before looking over the Austrian's shoulder, watching his fingers play the most beautiful sequence of notes he's ever heard. The melody began to get heavy again, Roderich's fingers using the right amount of pressure on the required notes before the sad notes were played again. He buried his face into Roderich's neck again, murmuring an '_I'm sorry_' into the soft skin and giving a little squeeze around his waist.

Roderich let a soft smile grace his lips when he felt Gilbert's presence as he continued to play. He had been surprised however, when Gilbert came and sat behind him. Usually the albino would have sat on the plush couch that was in the room and listened from there, but perhaps it was good for Gilbert to show gestures such as this every now and then. He kept on playing, even as he felt arms wrap around his waist a small kissed placed on his neck. He even heard the muffled apology from Gilbert over the loud sound of the current notes he was playing. Roderich was now completely content in just staying like this with Gilbert. In all honesty, he didn't want this song to end because it was so perfect for the atmosphere between them. The notes became light and soft again and it almost seemed the song had come to an end, until a high note sounded out, followed by a small sequence of quieter notes until the song really did come to an end. Both Roderich and Gilbert sat there in silence until the Albino sat up straight.

"That was the most beautiful song I've ever heard you play…It had so much emotion to it and I couldn't help but feel that it…described us in a way" Gilbert said. Roderich continued to stay silent, mostly in awe that Gilbert actually listened to his songs that he played, that he could see the real beauty in a song and pick out what kind of story it can tell. Gilbert sighed at the Austrian's silence and let his head fall against the other's shoulder.

"Please don't hate me anymore Roddy…I didn't mean what I said…I should never have of said any of it" Gil breathed, the arms around the brunette's waist getting tighter.

"I don't, Gilbert…I…Know you didn't mean it" Roderich said, now gently closing the smaller lid over the keys. He reached over and plucked the sheet music from the little stand and shuffled them into a neat pile. He felt Gilbert's arms loosen around him and he stood up, only to be swivelled round and have a pair of lips pressed softly against his own. Roderich's eyes fluttered shut as a pair of cool hands cupped his cheeks, pulling him a little more into the kiss. After a moment, Gilbert pulled away and looked straight into those half lidded amethyst depths of Roderich's eyes.

"Roddy…Believe me when I say that I love you, because I really do. I honestly would be nothing without you" Gilbert all but whispered, hands still cupping Roderich's cheeks. The Austrian smiled gently and wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck.

"I know you do Gilbert…I know you do" Roderich said before pressing his lips back against the Prussian's. In his own way, Roderich was saying '_I love yo__u too_'.


End file.
